


The Jakku Piss Bitch

by DraceDomino



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, F/F, Humiliation, Jedi, Kidnapping, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Urination, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Three Jedi walk into a bar...and find a human named Rey chained up in between the urinals.So they do what any good Jedi would do: piss on her and have a little fun. Who would've ever thought that Ahsoka, Aayla, and Barriss could be so mean spirited?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	The Jakku Piss Bitch

The Jakku Piss Bitch  
-by Drace Domino

Jakku was one of the biggest dust bowls in the galaxy, and nobody in their right mind ever went there unless they were running from the law...or pursuing those that did. It was a place that say smugglers and freebooters typically followed by peacekeepers and Jedi; the latter of whom usually made the biggest splash in the local gossip strings for days after they had left. For good reason; not only were the greatest warriors in the galaxy a sight to see on the backwoods planet, but that particular afternoon they were just about the hottest women that had ever wandered through the doors of the cantina.

A Twi’lek, a Togruta, and a Mirialan. It sounded like the beginning of yet another bad joke, but nobody was laughing as they gawked at the trio of women sitting at the bar casually talking to one another and sipping at a few overpriced drinks. Lightsabers hung from their belts and they were clearly of the Jedi Order; something that had been made abundantly clear when they engaged in a thrilling battle in the middle of the settlement just a few minutes ago. Outside the merchant area there was still blood in the dirt drying underneath the scorching Jakku sun, and the three women were celebrating their victory with smiles and drinks underneath the awestruck gaze of the locals.

Nobody here on Jakku was going to bother them - they were content to just sit in the back and watch. After all, everyone knew that there was nothing on that floating pile of sand and sadness that was worth a Jedi’s attention. It was a treat for months just to see one, let alone three that were so breathtakingly beautiful.

“...when we get back, you should talk to the rest of the Council.” The Mirialan girl spoke up, addressing the orange-skinned Togruta that sat in the middle of the trio. “See if they’ll reverse the punishment, considering all the good you’ve done. It’s worth a shot, Ahsoka.” The orange-skinned woman pondered her friend’s words briefly before taking a sip of her drink, letting it rest against her tongue, and finally swallowing with a tiny smile playing on her lips.

“It’s not worth it, Barriss.” Came the response, along with a soft shrug and a tiny chuckle from the back of her throat. “I’ll save that escape for when I really need it, but in the meantime? I can waste a few weeks teaching younglings as punishment. It was worth it.”

“Worth it.” Aayla Secura chimed in from the sidelines, grinning and nudging her friend with her elbow. “You were fucking a prisoner...in the Council chamber.” She paused, briefly. “And from the mess you made, it seemed like Master Yoda caught you a few hours into it. I’m surprised he didn’t just use the Force to throw you out the window.”

“I think the fact that Ventress wasn’t having fun getting assfucked helped.” Ahsoka giggled in response, and gulped down the last few mouthfuls of her drink. “I was ‘punishing a Sith,’ after all!”

Together, the three women laughed at Ahsoka’s most recent misadventure. She wouldn’t be able to be a part of their multi-colored trio for a few weeks while she worked off her punishment, but it was indeed worth it. Assfucking a dangerous Sith bitch on Master Plo Koon’s chair was a memory Ahsoka would enjoy for years.

The three women drank for a bit longer, ordering more and more and greedily gulping down enough drinks to bench most people in Jakku. Their natural Jedi physical resilience gave them an edge in warding off the effects, and not for a second did any of the three women sway from their seats. It was almost a full hour later; however, that it became rather clear that they weren’t immune to everything - at least, not the effects of a full bladder. With a soft grunt Ahsoka stood up to her feet and clapped her hands to her friends’ shoulders, smiling as she stepped away from the stool.

“All right, girls. Time to take a piss.” She spoke it loud enough that practically everyone else in the cantina could hear, along with her playful follow-up. “Going to join me? If you’re good, I’ll let one of you hold it for me and the other can dry me off when I’m done.”

“Oh, I have to go, too!” Barriss spoke up with a bright and cheerful smile; her eyes shining as she set down her drink and started to rise. Ever the eager young woman, ever happy to appease Ahsoka and earn her affection. “We can hold each other! Just like when we went through the academy! Coming, Aayla?”

The Twi’lek took her time in turning to gaze at the other two, and when she did her leku swung in perfect tandem across her back. All three of the Jedi visitors of Jakku were eye catching in their own right, but she knew - every last one of these dirt eating yokels had eyes on her leku. There was a horrible lack of Twi’lek dancing girls this far away from the “good parts” of the galaxy, and her head tails had a way of getting people hot and bothered anywhere she went. Her head shifted from side to side to make them dance a little more, and she finally turned her gaze to her friends.

“You two go on without me, I’ll catch up.” Aayla smiled, and lifted yet another drink to her lips. She’d be happy to sit and bathe in the attention her flawless blue leku enjoyed, at least for a moment or two. Besides, it’d give Barriss a chance to fondle Ahsoka’s flaccid pecker while she pissed, something that she knew the cute Miralian so desired. As the two women started to make their way to the restroom Aayla watched them go, and softly murmured to herself as she licked the flavor of her drink from her lips. “...Padawans.”

As if travelling with the duo didn’t help her feel a good fifteen years younger than she was.

***

“Well well...I didn’t expect to see this.” Ahsoka had already taken out her dick by the time she and Barriss made their way to the bathroom, unbinding her belt and letting her orange length pop free. It was sitting in her open palm in all of its uncut yet softened glory; an orange snake the same color as her face with a rich purple tip that seemed to perfectly compliment it. A heavy sack was flopped forward to meet it and now hung with a noticeable sway, and Barriss was so distracted by stealing a glance at the Togruta’s package that she didn’t even notice what her friend was talking about at first.

“What? Expect to see wha--ohhh wow!” The Miralian’s youthful features went from confused to thrilled as she glanced up from Ahsoka’s prick and towards the far wall in the restroom. Only in Jakku...and dirty backwoods scumbag planets just like it. “They have one of these here, too?! I thought it was only on Hutta!”

The “these” she was talking about was something the two women had used in the past to great delight - a human urinal. A naked human bitch chained to the wall and stripped naked; her hands bound behind her back and her legs forced to spread, wedged right in between a pair of filthy urinals. She wore a gag in her mouth with a hook at the front to make it easy to yank it free - likely so her screaming and begging didn’t bother the patrons of the cantina. The girl in question was a pretty thing with dark hair pulled into a bun at the back of her head, small breasts, a nicely rounded ass sitting there on the gross tile floor of the bathroom.

And upon seeing the two women stroll in with lightsabers at their waists, her eyes naturally lit up. Barriss and Ahsoka exchanged glances with a pair of smiles, and the Togruta finally released her orange schlong so she could gently and quietly pad over towards the human girl. The closer she got the more the naked bound bitch struggled, and Ahsoka looked her over a few times, reading some of the things that had been written on her. She didn’t understand all the languages that people had used to scribble on the girl’s flesh in marker and ink, but enough messages were clear.

“‘Piss guzzling bitch.’” Ahsoka observed, pointing to the spot on her belly. “‘Dump your cum in me.’” Another spot, this time at her thigh. “‘I love drinking urine.’” Another spot of writing, right on the girl’s cheek. Ahsoka looked her up and down as she kept reading off the words she could decipher, as if constantly searching for something she could’ve easily asked the girl for. “Ah, here we are, Barriss. ‘I’m Rey, your pissbucket for today.’”

“Oh! Hello, Rey!” Barriss giggled as she stepped forward. The young Jedi was already fishing her own cock out, but to do so she had to open up her robe. As she did so her body became fully exposed to the human urinal, revealing full green breasts with glorious, stiff dark nipples, a surprisingly fit and firm abdomen with noticeable muscle tone, and a sheathed flaccid dick with a pair of heavy balls. She was smaller than Ahsoka but not by much, and both women were more than a match for any of Rey’s usual visitors. Barriss was still giggling as she hoisted her green peener into her hand, shaking it back and forth to give it a bit of air. After all, it had been stuffed into that musty robe almost all day! As the enthusiastic and cheerful member of the multi-colored trio, Barriss gave Rey a bright and sunny smile. “I’m Barriss Offee, and this is Ahsoka Tano. We’re with the Jedi Order.”

A fact that was naturally a bit...diminished, considering both women were still holding their flaccid dongs, and that Ahsoka was reaching for the handle of Rey’s gag. She slipped a finger through the ring and pulled it out with a loud pop, and just as soon as she did the voice of the resilient human filled the restroom from wall to wall.

“Oh, please, Jedi! You have to save me!” She whimpered, struggling at her chains and jangling them loudly. Wedged as she was between the urinals and bound so utterly helpless, the appearance of two Jedi Knights was the sort of unexpected miracle rescue she had dreamed of. “Thank you for coming! The owner put me here, and he makes me do...do disgusting things! I prayed that some day people like you would come to rescue me, I--”

She kept ranting like that, making it very, very apparent that Rey wasn’t exactly good at reading the room. She kept talking until Ahsoka took the girl’s gag and casually flipped it into one of the urinals, letting it cause a splash that struck Rey’s cheek. While the human girl silenced herself Ahsoka gazed to her friend, and finally released her plump pecker as she moved towards Barriss’ own.

“We’ll hold each other, just like you wanted.” She beamed, and gave her friend a little wink. The Order didn’t approve of Jedi romances...but...how could she resist such a cute green penis that fit so marvellous in her palm? Barriss practically swooned as Ahsoka reached out to help, and she moved her own trembling fingers forward to go for her friend and lover’s. It was a sweet moment for the two women and one of many tender times between the pair; but for Rey, it was a harsh realization that Jedi or not...these women weren’t here to help her.

“Oh...oh no...no no no, not you too, I…” The human whimpered, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. And here, she had thought she had cried her last heartbroken ache away! She thought there was no further to fall! The folly of thinking such hopeful things made itself abundantly clear now as she stared face to face with two flaccid peeps, both lifting by hands of mismatching colors and pointing square at her. The human girl’s voice quivered and ached as she croaked out a few more words of desperation, tugging again at her bindings in the hopes she could somehow break free. “...please...please don’t, I can’t...no more...I…”

“Shh, shh shh shh.” Ahsoka whispered in an almost soothing fashion, drawing Rey’s attention and wagging a finger. It was with a teasing, even cruel smile spread across her dark umber lips that she spoke, her voice mocking the unfortunate human urinal fuckpig. “You’re going to make me pee shy, then we’ll be here all day.”

Rey tensed up and grimaced as she looked at the two peckers facing her, gazing from one to the other and not entirely sure which she was most afraid of receiving. Still, she knew the rules and knew full well that if she refused service it’d only be worse, and so her mouth slowly started to open with trembling lips and tears in her eyes. Through her wet lashes she took in the sight of both lengths pointing towards her, held by a hand that didn’t match the natural skin tone of the dick itself. Deep orange digits holding a plump, mint-green penis still contained within its sheath, and the opposite pointing at her from the other side. Rey could only barely see a pair of purple tips hiding within the flesh of their uncut lengths, but she knew what was coming. Between the two of them both girls were slightly stiffening within the other’s grasp but mostly they remained limp and casual - after all, they were just there to do their business. For now.

Barriss closed her eyes and let loose with a long shudder, her head tilting back as she pushed herself a little further into Ahsoka’s palm. The grip of her friend and sometimes lover was enough to make her happy, but the relief that started to wash through her certainly helped her relax. She was the first to unleash a torrent of urine towards the intended target, and at first her spray was just that - a spray in a wide arc, thanks to the fact that her sheathe was still covering most of the tip. It wasn’t until she offered a burst of piss in a spread pattern that Ahsoka gave a tiny laugh, slipping her thumb underneath her friend’s tip and pulling back on the foreskin, just enough to reveal the tip and properly expose her.

“Ahh...thanks, Ahsoka…” Barriss murmured, and in caution did the same thing for her friend. By the time her stream was firing she had pulled back the sheathe of Ahsoka’s cock to give her the same clear shot, and after doing so her eyes opened once more so she could look at her handiwork. It had only just begun, and Rey was already a mess. Her pretty face was splashed with piss from her brow to her chin, and Ahsoka twitched Barriss’ cock up and down to make sure her torrent had a chance to soak the human’s flesh and hair as well. As that yellow stream continued Rey could do nothing but wince as her body was coated and her mouth was filled - and because her training had been hard and severe, she had the common sense to close her mouth and gulp down a big swallow when she hit capacity.

“Fuck, she’s a thirsty one.” Ahsoka purred, just as her own warmth started to rush forward. She let her free hand lower to Rey’s urine-soaked hair and slipped her fingers into the dark locks, speaking in a throaty and aroused tone as she felt her purple tip start to release. “I love thirsty urinal bitches. Good thing I’ve been saving up!”

Together, the two Jedi held each other’s sausages as they squirted long, hot, steamy streams of piss across the bound human’s face. Twin lines of urine escaped from cocktips that almost perfectly matched in tint before falling into their respective orange and mint-green skin colors. Pissing on bound little Rey was naturally a messy affair for all involved, and not only did the girl get utterly soaked and her belly filled with steamy, warm urine, but the splash and spray left each of their cocks wet. Flaccid lengths became steadily harder and stiffer within the respective grip of their lover, and when Rey’s eyes weren’t closed thanks to one of them pissing squarely on her face, she was able to peak through her soaked eyelashes to see the plumpening of those peckers. A quiver ached through her throat and she let loose a tiny sob; her tears doing little to wash away the urine that coated her otherwise lovely features.

Usually, when her bathroom visitors got hard while using her...it meant they’d only keep using her for other things. Bound between two urinals, used as a piss bucket by alien women, the Jedi Knights themselves refusing to help her...was there any way Rey’s situation could possibly get any worse?

At about that point the door opened, and a gorgeous Twi’lek woman stepped inside. A bit older, a bit more mature than the other two Jedi Knights, but when she saw the human urinal her eyes lit up and a wide, eager smile spread across her face.

“Hey! They have one of these here, too!” Already she was slinking out of her skintight leathers, much to Rey’s disgraced whimpering. “And here I thought Jakku was going to be a waste of time!”

***

On the plus side, the Jedi Knights had finally unchained her - sundering the metal linking her to the wall with a flash of their lightsabers. It left Rey still with metal links dangling from her wrists and ankles and a piss-soaked leather collar around her throat, but finally she was free from the wall and able to dislodge herself from in between the urinals.

On the other hand, it was clear that the only reason she had been freed was to make sure there was enough room for all the women to get in on the fun. Rey had been pulled into the middle of the dirty cantina bathroom and the Jedi had all taken the time to discard their clothes - everything but the leather belts that kept their lightsabers at their side. A naked Twi’lek, Togruta, and Mirialan all walked into a bar...and proceeded to stand in a circle around a bare piss-drinking bathroom bitch, rubbing their dicks all over her pretty, messy face.

“She’s so cute.” Barriss chimed up with a giggle, holding her own dick for a change. She had thrust it into the middle and pulled back the sheathe of her tip, rubbing her sticky purple cocktip back and forth across Rey’s wincing face. It was an activity the other two were sharing in; smearing the blend of urine across the human’s mouth and nose, spreading it to one another, and just generally making her feel like even more of a worthless cunt than she already did. Even the words that had been written on Rey’s cheek were starting to blur - not that the instructions were needed. Anyone could look at the naked, soaked bitch and tell what to do with her. “Think we can keep her, Aayla? Please?”

As the oldest of the trio, the blue-skinned Twi’lek lifted a brow in thought. Her dear friends had already gotten a chance to piss all over the new bitch, but still the need to unload was rolling through her and begging for the chance to escape. Of the three women she was easily the biggest and the pre-piss smearing of her cock back and forth over Rey’s face had done wonders for her girth and size; the thing stiffening and expanding until the point that her foreskin had difficulty completely covering the tip. She was rock hard by the time Barriss asked the question, her one-eyed beast covered in the urine of her fellow Jedi Knights and glistening in the dim light of the cantina bathroom.

“I’ll decide after we’re done using her.” Aayla finally chuckled, and took Rey’s cheeks within her elegant yet strong palms. She straightened the girl’s head and made sure her mouth was open and tongue outstretched; right where she propped her peener and began to ease it inside. A shudder of pleasure ran through the Twi’lek as she eased the first few inches of her cock into Rey’s mouth, making her taste the blend of urine as her throbbing cocktip squeezed to the very entrance of her throat. Aayla didn’t shove her entire sausage into Rey’s mouth just yet - it was about to be very, very important that Rey was able to swallow. 

With the same frightened tears still in her eyes the human girl looked up from Aayla’s surprisingly toned and well-framed abs, past full and glorious blue tits all the way to a pretty, dignified face. Aayla Secura could look like a kind and matronly Jedi...or she could look like the callous bitch about to dump a quart of piss down a bathroom bitch’s throat. Right now, it was the latter, and her words drove home that fact. “Don’t spill a drop, whore. If you do, I’ll chain you back up myself and invite the grossest monsters out there to come throatfuck you.”

With that dead serious promise, Aayla allowed her tangy urine to roar through the purple tip of her massive schlong, letting the hot, steamy pee fire straight into Rey’s throat.

Rey never had a chance to follow Aayla’s orders, and she almost instantly violated the woman’s words. With her soft pink lips pressed up against the retracted azure foreskin of the Twi’lek, her cheeks puffed out from the sudden burst of piss that she was utterly unable to hold back into her throat. She swallowed what she could, especially with the promise of a potential escape on the table, but there was far too much of it and the tangy heat was too much to endure. As some splashed down her throat most of it burst out from the sides of her mouth as it flooded with Aayla’s piss, and as Rey looked up whimper and whining with tears in her eyes, some of it even escaped from her nose. She was utterly flooded with it as Aayla looked on with a wicked smile that didn’t belong on any true noble Jedi’s face; and the Twi’lek only laughed triumphantly at the girl’s complete failure.

“Well, guess we’ll need to see if there’s some other use we can find for you. No one rides on our ship for free, piss whore.”

The words of the oldest of the Jedi served as a sign to Ahsoka and Barriss, and together the two moved to scoop Rey up off the ground and yank her up to her feet. The human was still a soaked mess that dripped from nearly every angle with alien urine and her own salty tears, and she didn’t protest as the dominant Togruta wrapped an arm around her from behind, slapping a hand to one of her tiny breasts and giving it a rough, possessive squeeze. Rey winced and trembled underneath the attention of the trio as they poked and prodded at her body, grasping her tits, petting her pussy, or simply rubbing a palm across her face to smear the three-pee blend across her features. They laughed at her discomfort, delighted at her groaning, and Barriss’ voice chirped up to ask the question that was on all four women’s minds.

“...who gets to fuck her first?” She cooed, one hand pumping at her well-stiffened cock and the other between Rey’s legs, teasing those trembling pink folds. “You got to fuck the last one first, Aayla!”

“Because I’m the one in charge of this group, and all you two do is get us into trouble.” Aayla responded in cocky fashion, as if she hadn’t just flooded the sinuses of a human bathroom bitch with piss. She licked her lips in a predatory fashion before the sight of Ahsoka’s montrals caught her eye, and she gestured towards the Togruta with a smirk. “Let’s let Ahsoka have the first crack at her. After all, once we get back to the Council she’ll be on youngling duty for a few weeks. She won’t even get to break in our new piss pet properly with us!”

“...don’t remind me.” Ahsoka grumbled irritably, though still...assfucking Ventress was worth it. Assfucking Ventress against her will was always worth it, no matter the price. Still, Ahsoka wasn’t about to turn down the offer, and she slid a hand to Rey’s slippery cheeks to tilt her head back, smiling wide as she brought her orange lips to press against the girl’s piss-covered flesh. “Hear that, cunt? Ever had a Togruta cock before?”

“F...Fuck you, you’re not...you’re all...you’re horrible Jedi!” The last words Rey would manage to scramble out from her lips before Ahsoka shoved her head down and bent her over, slapping that meaty, throbbing length against her lovely round rear. Barriss took the opportunity to slap her hands to the back of Rey’s head and shove her own prick into the girl’s mouth, pushing it down deep until she could feel her gagging and Barriss’ own mint-green balls slapping her chin. She didn’t bother letting her up for air or to give her throat a break - she had questioned their quality as Jedi, and that certainly deserved a few minutes of nice, rough deepthroating!

Ahsoka, meanwhile, was content with lining her sausage up to Rey’s womanhood. It was going to be a hell of a stretch for the pissbucket - not to mention when Aayla finally got around to fucking her. With a wide grin on her face Ahsoka shoved forward, launching her orange length deep into the woman’s wet hole and savoring the wet embrace she received in turn. The scream Rey offered up in response was completely muffled by the dick making her throat bulge and her eyes water even further, and her cry of discomfort was very quickly gobbled up by a rolling sob that bounced through her from the despair at her situation.

Before long, both Barriss and Ahsoka were pistoning in and out of the human whore while Aayla casually turned her back and began to pad over towards the door. With a flick of her wrist she used the force to seal it shut and slide a heavy garbage can in the way to block it, just to make sure that the further soiling of the human wasn’t disturbed. Not that she suspected anyone would dare interrupt what was going on behind the restroom door, but...this was a private affair between three Jedi Knights and the unfortunate human trash cunt that had the tenacity to think they would ever want to help her.

At least...not without getting to enjoy her thoroughly in return. It was only fair - being a Jedi didn’t pay much, so one had to appreciate the perks.

As Aayla turned back to witness Rey’s claiming further, a smile was spread across the blue Jedi’s face. Her plump schlong was bobbing back and forth as she walked; still rock hard from the fun she had pissing down the human’s throat and eagerly waiting to learn where it would go first in the human. It would have to wait its turn; of course, Ahsoka was clearly having the time of her life fucking Rey’s tender pussy, and Barriss was still delighting in making the human’s throat bulge. As Aayla stood along the side of the grotesque display of their abuse, she let a hand drop down to the back of Rey’s head, stroking her fingers through pee-soaked hair and sighing thoughtfully.

“Something wrong, Aayla?” Barriss asked, her voice cute and sweet as she turned her face to the older woman. She was still hilting herself within Rey’s drooling, sobbing mouth, rather enjoying the slimy spit that was coating her nuts in that very moment. Despite that, Barriss looked a bit concerned - if not for Aayla herself, but for the fun we were having. “You’re not letting what she said get to you, are you?”

“Hmm? No...don’t be silly. Of course not.” Aayla chuckled, and flicked her head from side to side, letting her marvellous, flawless leku dance back and forth as she did so. Her pecker lowered just underneath Rey’s bulging throat, and she slapped it up and down to ring it against Barriss’ own through the fabric of the girl’s flesh. Finally, Aayla gave a tiny laugh as she stepped back, and lined her unsheathed cock up to point squarely at Rey’s face once more. “I was just trying to decide if I still needed to pee. Surprise surprise, I do. Such a dusty planet...I sure drank more than usual.”

As her hot streak of piss struck Rey’s pretty cheek, the three Jedi Knights laughed in unison at the disgraced mess the human was, and the knowledge that they’d have her to themselves for a long, long time. It was true that Jakku made people drink more than usual, and that meant the cantina piss bitch was used even more than most. The three alien women would be lining up those sticky prick tips again and again over the course of the next few hours, and by the end of it all it’d be hard to tell what was more of a filthy mess - the revolting, sticky tiled floor, or the cum-filled, pee-glistening cunt that they’d be taking out with them.

By the end of the night, Rey would have a shameful naked walk from the bathroom...led on hands and knees through the cantina, across the harsh sands of Jakku, and finally back up to the Jedi Knights’ ship.

And from the stinging tears in her eyes to the stench of urine in her hair, from the churning of her stomach to the creampies that dripped out of her pussy and ass with every breath...she knew that deep down, she had only traded one piss prison for another.

Jedi Knights helped others...but only when it let them help themselves.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! This is my final super dirty work for the week, and a fitting filthy tale for Valentine's Day! Hope you enjoyed, next week I'll be back to posting stories that are a little lighter in tone.
> 
> One thing about this one: I experimented with using a lot of different words for cock than I usually do. This was on behalf of the person that requested the story. Whatcha think? I'm not sure if I'll get into the habit of it in the future, but...it was a neat way to let loose for a change. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading. If you dig my work, gimme a follow on [Twitter.](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)
> 
> And yes, this story still treated Rey better than Rise of Skywalker did.


End file.
